harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iroha (ANB)
Iroha is one of the eligible bachelorettes in A New Beginning. Iroha will move to town on the 15th of Spring. She's moved to Echo Village in hopes of honing her blacksmithing skills and also to find rare materials to use in smithing. Her shop will be located next to Dunhill's home, and is open 7 days a week. Befriending Iroha is crucial to making high quality tools. If she doesn't have enough friendship points, you will be unable to unlock the blueprints needed for the next level tool. This will aid the player in their daily farming. Schedule Gift Preferences }} Gift Responses Loved What a wonderful present. I really love this. Thank you very much. Liked This is...item. You remembered what I like. Thank you. Neutral This is for me? I'm very happy. Thank you very much. Disliked Oh, this is for me? Thank you for taking the time. Hated ... Oh, I'm sorry. I hate to say it, but this really isn't my taste. I'm still grateful for the thought, though. Gifts Given *Given at 1000 FP **Copper Sickle Blueprints **Copper Hoe Blueprints **Copper Watering Can Blueprints *Given at 3000 FP **Silver Sickle Blueprints **Silver Hoe Blueprints **Silver Watering Can Blueprints *Given at 5000 FP **Iron Axe **Iron Hammer *Given at 7500 FP **Gold Sickle Blueprints **Gold Hoe Blueprints **Gold Watering Can Blueprints *Given at 10000 FP **Ultra Axe **Ultra Hammer *Given at 13000 FP **Ultra Sickle Blueprints **Ultra Hoe Blueprints **Ultra Watering Can Blueprints Heart Events 'Black Heart Event' ---- *Iroha's blacksmith shop *6:00 am to 11:00 pm *Any non-festival day of the week *Any weather *You are playing as the boy main character *Iroha has 5,000 Friendship Points or more (0 to 9,999 = black heart color) ---- Iroha: "Kyaah! " Iroha: "Y-You really surprised me! How can you approach without giving away the slightest hint of your presence?" *MC shakes head* Iroha: " I guess I failed to notice you then. My apologies." Iroha: "I'm just picking out some ore to forge with, actually. This latest batch is all top quality material, so it's really hard to choose!" Iroha: "Would you like to take a look, MC? Maybe you can help me." *MC nods* Iroha: "My training for today is to make an alloy by combining multiple different ores together. I feel like making some farm tools using steel from iron, or using bronze from copper..." Iroha: "But I also feel like using some gold or silver to make some more decorative items." *Iroha sweatdrops* Iroha: "S-sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with all of that. You must be quite bored! I think it's a little odd too. A woman like me talking so passionately about rocks and ore..odd, isn't it?" ---- : MC: Not at all Iroha (+3000 FP) ---- Iroha: "You really mean that? I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before." *MC music notes* Iroha: "You think it's totally normal to talk about the material used to make things?" *MC musical notes* Iroha: "Of course! MC, your own work involves making things on your farm or for the farm, doesn't it? Although we make different things, and use different materials ultimately we do the same work, don't we?" Iroha: "MC, thank you. You can tell me a little about yourself, if you like it?" *MC smiley face* Iroha: "I had a lot of fun today! Thank you so much. Do you think we could talk like this again some time?" *MC nods* Iroha: "Great. I'm looking forward to it already." *MC and Iroha musical notes* Heart Dialog Sayings "I love to play musical instruments. It's a nice change from training, and I often play the koto or shamisen." "Will the day come when this town is much more prosperous? I'll look forward to that day. In the meantime, I'll do my best to make it happen." "Hello. Are you taking good care of your farm tools? I believe that in order to do good work, one must first take care of one's tools." "Hello. I would appreciate any advice you can give me regarding ores." "I rarely visit the beauty parlor. When I was little, my mother would cut my hair. After I grew up, I cut my own hair..." Eating "Sigh... I'm starting to feel full. But it's bad manners to leave food uneaten, so I'll finish whatever I see in front of me." Asleep "...Mmm... How come... the hammer...is...so soft... I won't be able to...forge..." About Moving "Living somewhere you're used to is nice, but it's also nice to move somewhere that's different once in a while." Evening "Good evening, MC. The quiet night air feels good, doesn't it? It's very soothing." River "We had sparkling, clear rivers like this in my hometown. It brings back memories..." "The murmuring sound of the river is so soothing. This is a great place to rejuvenate." Festivals Crop Festival Beginner Vegetable, Win If we are talking of vegetables, there is an entire variety... I guess that judging was quite difficult. I respect the judges for being able to make such tough decisions. Advanced Vegetable, Win If we are talking of vegetables, there is an entire variety... I guess that judging was quite difficult. I respect the judges for being able to make such tough decisions. Winning in the advanced class is an excellent goal but you must remain devoted and continue to work hard to attain that result. I'm positive that people who work hard, like you, will not fail in that class. Cooking Festival Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win My sincere congrats on your victory. That was an impressive performance. Is this the result of your efforts? Many of the men in this town seem to be good at cooking. In the case of my father, it wasn't that he couldn't cook, but that he chose not to. Although I do not understand it, he thought that the kitchen was a place into which men should not venture. It is fascinating for me to see a man preparing food. My country's specialties? We call it "Japanese food". It is generally low in calories. A long time ago, one of my friends lost five kilograms during his visit to my country. What a surprise! That said, I think there are differences between individuals. Cow/Chicken Festival Cow In my country, we has vehicles pulled by cows called "cow carriages." Of course, they are not as fast as those pulled by horses, but they are great for getting around town on a slow tour. ...Now, there are lots of different kinds of vehicles. You don't see the cow carriages as often. When putting a cow out to pasture, do you oush them with your hands and use bells? Cows are so large, if you push them with your hands, I think you'd need quite a lot of strength. That probably doesn't bother farmers though, does it. Chicken I thought, all birds could fly, but... The chickens in the festival cannot fly, can they. I imagined them flapping around a lot more. The chickens in the festival are all birds that lay eggs, aren't they. Eggs are vital for the food on our tables... The chickens that laid them deserve our thanks. Beginner, Lose MC. You did well. This may be an unfortunate result as far as you're concerned, MC, but this is also an experience to be gained. Therefore I do not think you should be unduly concerned about your inability to win. Beginner, Win This was the beginner class, Allow me to offer my congratulations. but I believe you have what it takes to win the intermediate class and above, MC. At the risk of sounding too forward, might I suggest you try the intermediate class or better next time? Flower Festival Is this for me? Such a pretty flower. Oh that's right, today is the flower festival, thanks MC! Fireworks Festival The big fireworks are good but I prefer the sparklers our family had at home years ago. They are little, dull fireworks, but I don't think any other fireworks are so emotion-stirring. Fireworks look great everytime you see them. The people making such wonderful fireworks must go to so much trouble... It really is amazing that they can make the people enjoy themselves so much. I'm so grateful to them. I heard couples that spend time together at the Fireworks Festival stay together, but do you think that it is true? No, I was just wondering if it was true. I am not really worried about it. Music Festival How was my performance? Though I play a musical instrument, I am just an amateur compared to professional musicians... But I would be happy if my music could reach your heart. New Year's Eve Happy New Year, MC. I wish you a wonderful year. Gallery Irohapurpleheart.jpg Iroha.jpg tumblr_mcm7ulIDPO1r3sp1p.jpg tumblr_mcm7vhMP1t1r3sp1p.jpg R9XMo.jpg Videos Iroha's Black Heart Event - Harvest Moon A New Beginning Iroha Purple Heart Event - Harvest Moon A New Beginning Harvest Moon A New Beginning - Ring Proposal To Iroha Harvest Moon A New Beginning - Iroha Wedding Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters